the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully: Super Kart GP/Voices
This page lists quotes from the voice clips of characters in The Bully: Super Kart GP. Harry Smith *"Yes!" (selected) *"Na na ne na na! I won!" (1st place finish) *"THE WINNER!" (1st place finish) *"Next time the race is mine." (2nd-6th place finish) *"This is so unfair!" (7th-12th place finish) *"GRRRR! Why?!" (7th-12th place finish) *"Can it get any worse?" (7th-12th place finish) *"I bet all my Zapper Rapper comics Edvard taught you that, player!" (time trial completed in a time unattainable without hacks or glitches) *"Hey!" (bumped by another racer) *"Take that!" (using an item) *"BURN IT UP, BURN IT UP!" (using a USB stick) *"It's not fair!" (hit by item) *"Gotcha!" (hits opponent with item) *"So long, sucker!" (overtakes leading opponent) *"NOOOOOOOOOO!" (falls off track) *"Just you wait, I'm gonna win!" (appears as rival) James Smith *"Yippee!" (selected) *"Hooray!" (1st place finish) *"Ooh, goody! I win!" (1st place finish) *"Yippity yippity yee!" (1st place finish) *"Yay!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Waaaaahahahaa!" (7th-12th place finish) *"Uuhhhh, waah waah waah!" (7th-12th place finish) *"But...waaaahaaa!" (7th-12th place finish) *"I'm the best of the best!" (new time trial record achieved) *"Hacking's really naughty, player! I'm telling Mum." (time trial completed in a time unattainable without hacks or glitches) *"Oww! Mum!" (hit by item) *"Go go!" (boosting) *"EEEEEEK!" (falls off track) *"Waaaaa!" (falls off track) David Marshall *"All right!" *farts* (selected) *"Eat my farts!" (1st place finish) *"Yes, I won, I won!" (1st place finish) **farts* "Good effort of me!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"I lost! NOOOOOO!" (7th-12th place finish) *"You guys all stink!" (7th-12th place finish) *"Hey!" (bumped by another racer) *"Ah!" (hit by item) *"Yes!" (hits opponent with item) *"Ha, hahaha!" (hits opponent with item) *"Too slow!" (overtakes leading opponent) *"NOOOOOO!" (falls off track) Mae MacDonald *"Ha, I'm gonna win this!" (selected) *"Ha, ha ha! Eat dust!" (1st place finish) *"Nothing tastes as good as victory!" (1st place finish) *"Wa ha ha, too easy!" (1st place finish) *"I'm more fabulous than this!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"You all cheated!" (7th-12th place finish) *"AAAH! How did I lose?! HOW?!" (7th-12th place finish) *"IT'S NOT FAAAAIR!" (7th-12th place finish) *"You're hacking, player? Haha, it's only fair if you do it playing as me!" (time trial completed in a time unattainable without hacks or glitches) *"Oi!" (bumped by another racer) *"Augh." (hit by item) *"I'm definitely gonna win now!" (overtakes leading opponent) *"Woohoo!" (boosting) **squealing* "AAAAAAAAAAH!" (falls off track) Jamie Wallace *"Now that's what you call a victory!" (1st place finish) *"Tell me I'm dreaming!" (7th-12th place finish) *"I'm a professional!" (new time trial record) *"Wahahaha!" (hits opponent with item) *"See ya!" (overtakes leading opponent) *"Wahey!" (boosting) Blair Cameron *"Wise decision." (selected) *"Genius." (1st place finish) *"Hm, satisfactory." (2nd-6th place finish) *"Unacceptable!" (7th-12th place finish) *"Hmm...player, my calculations suggest your tactics involve hacking." (time trial completed in a time unattainable without hacks or glitches) *"Dohh!" (hit by item) *"WAHAHAHAHA!" (hits opponent with item) *"Accelerate!" (boosting) *"Does your intellect show in your driving skills?" (appears as rival) Tim McDade *"Hooray!" (selected) *"How neat!" (1st place finish) *"Good as gold!" (1st place finish) *"I should have polished my wheels a little more." (2nd-6th place finish) *"Oh, no!" *sobs* (7th-12th place finish) *"My reputation, stained forever!" (7th-12th place finish) *"You hacked with me, player? Waah, I'll be grounded!" (time trial completed in a time unattainable without hacks or glitches) *"Aah!" (bumped by another racer) *"WAAAAH!" (hit by item) *"Ready steady go!" (boosting) Jordan Sanderson *"I dunno." (selected) *"I dunno! I dunno!" (1st place finish) *"I, I, I dunno!" (1st place finish) *"I know!" (1st place finish) *"Err...I dunno." (2nd-6th place finish) *"I...dunno..." (7th-12th place finish) *"I don't bloody know!" (7th-12th place finish) *"Dunno, dunno, dunno!" (new time trial record achieved) *"Err..." (bumped by another racer) *"Dunno!" (hit by item) *"Err, dunno!" (hits opponent with item) *"I dunno!" (overtakes leading opponent) *"I dunnooo!" (boosting) *"I DUNNOOOO!" (falls off track) *"I dunnooo!" (appears as rival) Morten Larsen *"Ya, ha ha ha!" (1st place finish) *"Victory is mine!" (1st place finish) *"Looking good!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Not bad!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Aargh, no..." (7th-12th place finish) *"This just isn't my day..." (7th-12th place finish) *"Stop that hacking, player - you'll impress Edvard more than I ever will!" (time trial completed in a time unattainable without hacks or glitches) *"Watch it." (bumped by another racer) *"What the-!" (hit by item) *"You'll regret that!" (hit by item) *"Ha ha ha ha ha!" (hits opponent with item) *"Bullseye!" (hits opponent with item) *"No going easy!" (appears as rival) Edvard Andersson *"I'm ready!" (selected) *"Ehey, I really won? I won!" (1st place finish) *"Oh, Morten, I did it!" (1st place finish) *"Okay, good enough?" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Oh yes, so close!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Ohh...maybe next time..." (7th-12th place finish) *"Oh...*sighs*" (7th-12th place finish) *"A new record?! Oh, I can't believe it!" (new time trial record achieved) *"Hacking, I see...wish I could teach you more, player!" (time trial completed in a time unattainable without hacks or glitches) *"Sorry!" (bumped by another racer) *"Ha!" (using an item) *"Aj!" (hit by item) *"Haha!" (hits opponent with item) *"Hejsan!" (overtakes leading opponent) *"Whooah!" (boosting) *"AJ! Aj aj aj aj aj!" (burned by fire or lava) *"Heeeelp!" (falls off track) *"MORTEN!" (falls off track) **spluttering* "Help, I can't swim!" (falls into deep water) *"Hejsan! Show me your technique." (appears as rival) Patrick McCrae *"I'M. ON. FIRE!" (1st place finish) *"Awesome, awesome!" (1st place finish) *"Aaaamazing!" (1st place finish) *"Okay! Not bad!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Oh yeah!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Hey, not too shabby!" (2nd-6th place finish) *"Boo!" (7th-12th place finish) *"Oh my gosh..." (7th-12th place finish) *"It can't get any better than this!" (new time trial record achieved) *"Watch your driving skills!" (bumped by another racer) *"Hey, hey!" (hit by item) *"Woo!" (hits opponent with item) *"Later!" (overtakes leading opponent) *"Yaaaahoo!" (boosting) *"Oh nooooooo!" (falls off track) *"Give it your best!" (appears as rival) Category:Miscellaneous